Overheard
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of staying in her room or chasing off after Shane after Ollie had interrupted the two of them, Thea chooses to follow him and his bodyguard to find out what was so damned more important then their argument. Leading to her discovering something rather shocking.
1. Chapter 1

**Overheard**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was born out of a random idea I got while watching the Year's End episode. This also soundly ignores the unnecessary drama between Oliver and Tommy during Unfinished Business. And Star1X, if you want me to respond to you about your idea, you need to allow me to be able to respond to your pm.**

* * *

Shock, horror, and downright pissed off were several feelings Thea Dearden Queen had been feeling for several weeks now ever since she had chosen to go and be nosey where her dear interfering brother was concerned. Thinking she could somehow use whatever she heard to get back at him for interrupting her time with Shane in her bedroom. However, listening to him and Mr. Diggle talk very seriously about a horrible kidnapping situation that his bodyguard had brought to his attention hadn't been what she was expecting. Nor was she expecting to hear her brother be so damn gung ho about doing something about it. What that was, she wasn't exactly sure of since it wasn't like he had any kind of skills. And that wasn't the anger in her talking either, but just a cold hard fact of life as she doubted anything he might have learned on the island in order to stay alive would help in this situation. But then he left while she made sure to avoid being seen by either him or Mr. Diggle. She was somewhat annoyed what all she heard wasn't exactly something she could go to mom with. Well, maybe she could but she wasn't sure what their mother would actually do other then wanting to possibly tell him she was proud of wanting to be a good enough man to do something about those people but it was best left to the Police.

But the Hood showed up about 20 minutes later and got the hostages to safety and rumor had it that a big fight went down between him and the whacko who had kidnapped those people. Quite a few black and green arrows had been recovered too with areas of the inside of the building looking wrecked. And then she, her mom, and Walter had gotten the call from Mr. Diggle about Ollie being in the hospital. And suddenly… Suddenly, she _knew_ that had been him under that damn hood as everything suddenly made sense to her after that! Who in her view, had bastardized the artform of Archery with all his killing and the like. Even if it did help out those who'd been screwed over by those he went after, along with those people who'd been kidnapped tonight. It was damned obvious to her that Mr. Diggle was in on the whole thing, especially if he was able to come up with a believable enough story for how her brother had ended up in the hospital. The very same brother who had LIED to her about not being the Hood when he really was! Thea suddenly found herself no longer wishing to know what had happened to him on that horrible island if it was enough to turn him into a bow wielding vigilante! And so she had put on a believable act, one that wasn't entirely an act since she was relieved he was okay despite looking like Hell. The young Queen would even stick around to see if she could over hear any other juicyness from her dear liar liar of a brother.

And getting rewarded for her efforts in the process and feeling a chill go down her spine after hearing her brother promise Mr. Diggle that this other Archer would get his. The fact their dad had something to do with some list was bothersome and she wished she could ask about it but that would probably cause problems. And as much as she wanted to yell at him for lying and being a killer, she found herself not wanting to give him added Hell since he was already in a lot of pain. That he didn't suit up for a good while after that, even after clearly healing had surprised her. Even making her hope somewhat that he had chosen to stop since she could tell despite his best attempts to hide it that he had been shaken by what had happened with that other Archer. Him putting up a Hammock inside the house at one point was somewhat amusing too and thankfully kept her mind off his being the Hood, in addition to Walter's mysterious disappearance for awhile. Getting to know one of the few tidbits about his island life being that someone he knew there had taught him how to do it. Sadly, the Hammock only lasted about three days before their mother told him to remove it from the hallway he had placed it in and then placed it in his room.

Which had disappointed Thea some until he told her she could lay in it whenever she wanted. Giving her an opening he had no clue about giving her to see if she could find anything in his room when he wasn't around that would help her when she decided to finally tell him she knows he's the Hood and his attempts at denying it like the lying liar pants on fire jerk he is. Laurel it seemed, as of course it would be because of her even without the older woman knowing about it, managed to get Oliver to re-suit up. And just in time too thanks to the threat of a firefighter who'd been believed dead but back for revenge. After Tommy's jerk of a dad had been shot and survived it thanks to her brother managing to talk Tommy into a blood transfusion, Thea was damned sure Tommy knew now as well! Especially given the fact the two seemed rather… Stiff around one another. Leading to her having a rather revealing chat with her one time crush. "Wait… You've known about him being the Hood for awhile now!?" He asked in complete shock.

"Yep, since Christmas actually after I ended up putting two and two together." Came the dry response.

"Why haven't you done anything about this!? I mean… Does Ollie even know!?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be all that happy if he did know. And as for why I haven't done anything? That's more than obvious you know. He's my brother, even if I am pissed as Hell with him!"

Tommy nodded at that with a heavy sigh. "Man… This is heavy."

"Heavier then my drug habits." Quipped the girl with a shake of the head.

Her knowing would give Tommy someone to talk too, well, more like vent at any rate. Both being tempted to tell Mr. Diggle that she knew but deciding not too. Thea would even learn that her brother's base of operations was the club he was putting together! Which was actually rather smart of him surprisingly enough but she had to wonder when he'd get found out. As his luck had to run out eventually. Something that honestly scared her somewhat. The fact he had some Blonde girl from QC helping him out with the computer stuff made Thea rather curious as to how that happened. Meeting Roy however after he had oh so nicely stolen her purse and then played her with a fake sob story about his mom had ended up putting her big brother and his being the Hood to the back of her mind. Especially after the two of them had started to get a bit hot and heavy with one another. Which kinda made her thankful to her brother in a way for having not only gotten Laurel to help her with her potential future in jail but also putting a dangerous drug selling whacko who went by 'The Count' of all things in the hospital. Even if how he had done that had been a little much but whatever. Thea would also have given herself a pat on the back for putting on the act that she had during the time Helena Bertinelli had shown up.

Who she was so gonna have words with her lunk headed brother about when he finally knew she knew about his other life. Helena being back had sadly ended his thing with McKenna and had caused him to withdraw too for awhile. But given that she had been pretty focused on Roy, Thea had paid it little attention. At least until she and her boyfriend had gotten into it and he ended up being kidnapped by another whackjob known as 'The Savior'. Until Ollie thankfully managed to save him while Tommy stayed with her and kept her company. His saving Roy made her pretty much be less pissed, horrified, and shocked by his being the Hood. A name she thought was stupid to be honest and needed something a little better. A belief Tommy whole heartedly agreed on, causing the two to spend a short time coming up with all kinds of ridiculous code names he could use at one point. But then her boyfriend, one Roy 'Definitely an idiot' Harper had gotten something of an obsession for her brother's other self. Wanting to meet him and even be trained by him since he felt the man had unintentionally changed his life forever after saving him.

And seeing how much this meant to the boy she was coming to care so much for, she decided to help support him on this much to his surprise. "Guess its time then." Murmured Thea aloud after a moment the two of them had.

Causing him to look at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, let's just say I know who the Hood is actually."

"What!? Wait, are you just messing with me?" Roy asked her suspiciously.

"No, dummie, I'm not. I told you, I'm all in with this. I pretty much figured out who it was during Christmas but he doesn't know I know. Yet."

"Oh, wanna share then?"

"You happen to know him actually."

Roy looked at her in confusion. "I do?"

"Yep. About a certain height, kinda broody, owns a certain club I got you a job at." Thea hinted as she cuddled up to him.

Watching as he put two and two together until it dawned on him. "No way."

"Mmm, yes way."

"No way, seriously!?"

"Yep." Came the response with her popping the 'p'.

A disbelieving laugh escaped him. "Your… Your brother is the Hood!?"

"I know. Who'd have thought it possible, right?"

"How is he the Hood!? It, it doesn't make any sense! I mean… We make slightly more sense then that!"

Thea arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Are you implying we don't make sense, Harper?" She asked with a dangerous undertone in her voice.

One he heard but bravely, or perhaps, foolishly ventured on. "Well, we are from two different worlds you know. But like I said, we still make more sense then your brother being the Hood." Informed the young man.

"You're lucky I like you and are willing to accept that or I would kick your ass, Roy Harper."

He grinned at her and kissed her. "But I have to correct you one thing though."

"Oh, what's that?"

"You and I? WE DEFINITELY make a hundred percent more sense then my brother being the Hood." The teen Queen stated firmly and assuredly.

Causing him to chuckle and nod in agreement. "I bow to your magnificent all knowing ways." He told her jokingly.

A pat on the shoulder came from her. "Good boy, you are learning well. Now… You still wanna learn from my brother? I could teach you Archery myself if you wanted." Thea offered while running a hand down his chest.

He regarded her for a moment. "Something tells me we wouldn't be doing a lot of Archery learning if I took you up on that."

"I'll have you know that as a three year champion, I take Archery very seriously. Well, I did unti dad and Ollie died. The drugs and alcohol didn't really help." Thea looked a bit ashamed of herself there, causing Roy to squeeze her to him in a show of comfort.

Something she appreciated a great deal. "Well, in that case, I'd be happy to learn if your brother won't teach me. Actually… I might decide to learn from you even if he doesn't refuse."

"Buttering me up are we?"

"Of course, that way, when you least expect it, I'll have the perfect opportunity to steal your purse again." He told her with a grin.

"That would get you an arrow in the knee, Roy Harper." Came the mock warning with a grin of her own.

"How very Skyrim of you." Roy deadpanned and getting an eyeroll in return.

"Hmm, damn skippy. So anyways… When do you wanna go talk to my brother about this? Knowing him, he's probably at the club where I'm pretty sure his secret lair or whatever is at somewhere."

"Like the basement?"

"Probably, best place for it." Mused Thea thoughtfully.

Roy considered that for a moment and then spoke. "Let's go see him now. Best part of this is the entertainment I'll probably get out of the whole thing." He said with a smile.

Causing Thea to look at him in slight confusion at first until it dawned on her. "Oh, definitely." Smirked the young Queen teen.

Chuckling, the two kissed and then headed off to visit the not so jolly Ollie. _Who knew me being nosey would lead to this moment?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, sounds like Oliver's gonna be in for a tough time! Originally, I was gonna put this in Possibilities, but I've decided not too. And yes, there will be a second part. So no worries there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Now guest, not once did I claim that Thea's better then Oliver at Archery in the first chapter. So I don't know where you got that at all. As it is, I don't see how that's implausible that she would be better then him. Especially pre-island.**

* * *

 **Verdant**

The young couple made their way to Verdant, which had taken them roughly 20 minutes by foot considering neither of them had access to a car at the moment. Though Roy had offered to hotwire a car for the two of them but Thea had put her foot down about that as she really didn't want to get in any trouble at the moment. The last time with the Vertigo was more then enough for her thank you very much. And as she reasoned, walking was healthy and he could always defend her if needed from any of the more undesirable elements the Glades had to offer. Roy had his doubts somewhat about both of those things but Thea told him to stop being such a pessimistic old man. Making him roll his eyes at her while smiling despite himself. Once the two finally made their way to Verdant, arguing could be heard between Oliver and Tommy. One that was enough to make Thea roll her eyes as she'd heard it before back before the island. Said argument about who was better and would win in a fight between Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, and Chuck Norris. "Great, out of all the things they could be arguing about, they choose to argue about that. Again. For the 80th time." Muttered the girl to herself in annoyance.

"Seriously?"

"Mmm. Drove everyone nuts back then."

"Right. I can see that. I mean, come on now. Everyone knows that the best fighter of all time is Mr. Miyagi." Said Roy a bit scathingly to show his feelings about the other three.

Silence reigned in the club as Oliver and Tommy stared at Roy in shock while Thea just face palmed herself. "Oh damn it." She muttered unhappily.

"FINALLY! Someone else is in my corner!" Crowed a Blonde at the counter next to Mr. Diggle.

Oliver just stared at her with what might have been a betrayed look on his face, but Thea couldn't have been too sure about it considering how he kept his emotions locked up tighter then Fort Knox since coming home. "That… That is a bold face lie! One that will forever dishonor your Cow!" Declared Tommy as he pointed a finger at Roy.

Who just quirked an eyebrow at the dark haired man while Mr. Diggle grinned in amusement. "Well, good thing I don't have a Cow then." Came the dry response.

"Then its simple, we get you a Cow that can be dishonored."

"So long as it stays at your place, then great. But the fact is, Mr. Miyagi is Master of all and those three guys wish they could be as good as him."

"PREACH!"

"Oh God, I regret coming here so much now." Moaned a certain Queen teen.

Tommy turned to Oliver with a serious look on his face. "Ollie, we must defend the honor of Chan, Lee, and Norris in this trying time." He said seriously.

Gaining a nod in return. "Agreed."

"You two, and even you, Roy, are ridiculous." Declared Thea.

"Ten Four on that one." Added in Mr. Diggle with a nod.

"Proving who is the better fighter is not a ridiculous thing. You just don't know how to appreciate a good debate." Declared Oliver solemnly.

Doing a fist bump with his brother in all but blood afterwards. "And as much fun as it is hearing this debate, its time I got on home for a night of sleep." Said the Blonde as she gathered her things.

She then gave her attention to Oliver and Tommy. "And if either of you try and text or call me about this debate, you will regret it."

"HAH! We're not scared of a threat like that, Smoak! We are proud Sons of Skyrim who do not back down from any threats!"

"What's Skyrim?"

Groans could be heard after that. "Ohh man, forgot you wouldn't know about that. But that'll change soon!" Promised Tommy to his best friend.

"Right."

"I'll be there for that." Added the Blonde as that just seemed like an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

And with that, she was gone. "Anyways… On to more important things." Muttered Thea aloud.

Hoping this would prevent the boys from going back to a certain years old debate she had no desire to hear at the moment! Especially with her boyfriend adding to it! "Yeah, why are you here anyway?" Wondered the Merlyn Scion curiously.

"Oh, I figured I'd tell Ollie here I know about a certain secret of his. One that involves hoods, bows, and arrows."

Oliver had to force himself not to react visibly to that while Mr. Diggle stared hard at him. Wondering how he was gonna handle this one. "I'm… I'm not sure what you mean by that, Speedy." Said the archer carefully.

"Yeah, sounds like you're talking about that whacko Vigilante that's been runnin' around lately."

If he could have, Oliver would have more than likely glared at his best friend. A scoff and an eyeroll came his way from his little sister. "Oh come on! You're gonna have to do better then that. You're the Hood, I've known since Christmas."

"Speedy..."

"Nuh-uh. I've also got numerous occasions when I've over heard certain conversations of yours with Mr. Diggle over there. Even recorded a few of those conversations too." Informed the girl with an air of smugness to her while her arms were crossed.

Tommy whistled appreciatively and then stepped back from his best friend after receiving a glare from him. "What? Its good thinking that can be appreciated." Defended the man with his hands up in a defensive manner.

Those words being something the archer heavily disagreed with as he sighed. "Alright… I, I know you probably have a lot of questions..."

"Oh, I do. But I'm not entirely sure I wanna know the answers."

"Any particular reason you didn't drop a dime on your brother about all this?" Wondered Mr. Diggle curiously.

Causing her to look at him. "Well, he is my brother after all. Even if what he's doing is messed up as can be and I would rather prefer him to stop. But losing him to prison or whatever is the last thing I want to have happen." Replied the girl with a slight glare towards her brother.

Mr. Diggle nodded at that in understanding while Oliver felt slightly relieved over her words. "Doesn't stop me from wanting to do a lot of yelling that I've been repressing since Christmas though."

"Well… We are alone right now so if you wanna do it, go ahead." Offered the archer in a hopeful way.

As he felt it would be a whole lot better to get that out of the way as soon as possible. But his hopes died a painful death at the sight of her smirk. "Sorry, Liar Liar Pants on Fire, but that's not gonna happen tonight."

 _Damn._

"But what will be happening though, is you taking my somewhat of an idiot boyfriend here under your wing in Archery and I'm guessing Vigilantism. Even though I would probably be a much better teacher in the first thing, even if I am a little rusty at the subject."

"No. Absolutely not." Immediately denied Oliver sternly.

As if he got involved, Thea no doubt would too in some way and he couldn't let that happen. Not to her, not when the price was so high. Roy stepped forward with a determined look on his face. "Why not? You saved my life man. Not only that, you changed it without meaning too and I feel like doing this with you can give me a purpose that I've lacked for a long time."

Oliver stared hard at the kid his sister had apparently fallen for. "This life has a heavy price attached to it. One I've been paying for years now and the last thing I want for either of you is to pay a similar price. There's other ways you can make your life have purpose that doesn't include fighting and shooting arrows." Tried the man, hoping it would work.

But Roy it seemed wasn't about to be deterred, and Thea found herself feeling surprisingly turned on by her boyfriend's passionate words. _Huh, who knew that would be a thing for me?_ Thought the girl as she'd never heard any boy she'd been with be that passionate about anything until now.

She was also a little on the happy side with Ollie for trying to convince her boyfriend to leave things be. But it seemed he wasn't about to do that though. "I get what you're saying, I do. But think about this, I can provide something you can't when it comes to the Glades."

"Like what?"

"Information. I know where some of the more rougher and violent gangs tend to be, where drug dens, slave trades, sex trades, and a whole lot of other s**t is in the Glades that the Police can't or won't do anything about. I know who I can find to get information from if its needed. Turning me away would be turning away a resource you need more then you realize." Informed the young man strongly.

 _Roy, keep talking like this and you might not be able to move that well for a few days._ Thought Thea to herself with a hidden smirk.

Oliver stared hard at the young man for several moments before turning to look at Mr. Diggle and Tommy. "Your call man." Declared the bodyguard.

"What he said."

A sigh came from the archer as he looked at the two youngsters as he thought things over for a bit before speaking. "If I agree to this, you do everything I say. You do not get out on the field until I feel you are ready or its needed. Speedy, you're ONLY to be involved in a support role and nothing field related. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly. But I reserve the right to argue my case about that at my choosing."

"Fine." Gritted Oliver, hoping that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"So long as what you say doesn't involve lying or keeping things from Thea since I refuse to do either of those things, I'm in."

"You are SO getting lucky tonight."

Roy would have responded but he could feel and see the glares coming from Oliver and Tommy, so he wisely kept quiet. Mr. Diggle chuckled at that. "Smart move kid."

An eyeroll came from the young teen Queen at the over protectiveness of the two boys who'd been in her life for a long time. "Fine, I can accept that. I've lied to her long enough." Replied Oliver as he extended his hand while looking at his sister with a look on his face that was basically asking for forgiveness for lying.

Roy shook the offered hand, eager to get started while his girl told her brother it'd take awhile and lots of groveling and the like on his part but she was sure she'd forgive him eventually. "So, when do we get started?"

Looking towards his now apparent new protege's eagerness, Oliver figured now was as good of a time as any and said as much. "Uh-uh, sorry, but I've already got plans for him in mind tonight. You guys can start later." Declared Thea with a smirk on her lips.

Grimaces appeared on the two Queen/Merlyn boys' faces while Mr. Diggle grinned in amusement as Roy paled. "Thea! You're gonna get me killed!" Hissed the young man worriedly.

"Nah, a three week stay in the hospital at the most." Offered Oliver with false cheer in his voice.

Causing the young man to gulp as Thea glared at her older brother and Tommy since he was nodding in approval. "On that note, see you guys later!" Declared the girl as she grabbed her boyfriend who's idioticness was something she was sure she'd gotten now and hauled ass from the club.

Barely giving him a chance to walk properly thanks to her dragging him along. "The day we feared has always come. The boy she would be most serious about has come upon us." Tommy declared solemnly.

"At least you didn't have the oh so pleasant pleasure of walking in on her and that Shane kid." Came Oliver's dark response.

"Then we send him to Siberia as planned many a year ago."

"I can probably arrange for him a stay in a Gulag in Russia, I have a few friends there that could see to it." Would certainly teach that little s**t a lesson!

A nod of approval came from the dark haired man. "And Roy?"

"I train him til he pukes and then drug him and ship him off to Antarctica as planned."

"You guys are ridiculous." Diggle said with a shake of the head.

The two looked at him for a moment. "When it comes to Speedy, no plan is too ridiculous where boys and her are concerned. Because we know how boys think at that age." Oliver told him.

"What he said."

Diggle just rolled his eyes. "Right. Whatever helps you two sleep at night."

In the coming days, the training Roy would be put through would be hard but worth it. Thea would even join in on the fun of it all and work off the rust she'd acquired when it came to her skills in Archery. Not that Oliver intended to let her be out in the field anytime soon of course. But she was okay with that none the less. Those two would be rather thankfully helpful in assuring Edward Rasmus couldn't leave the state after hiring Mr. Blank to kill the Moore family and only partially succeeding with the parents of young Taylor thanks to his managing to escape before he could get killed by the assassin. Helpfully preventing issues from happening between Oliver and Diggle where Floyd Lawton and Laurel were concerned. Roy's information about the Glades would prove to be a big help too and Oliver would spend several nights busting several trades located deep within the Glades with Roy filiming the whole thing while hiding his face from the camera and Felicity broadcasting it for everyone to see. This would spark some outrage from the public and finally force the Police to get off their asses and do something about the problems in the Glades.

Not that Malcolm Merlyn necessarily cared about that as he was far too gone in his quest to avenge his wife's death in the Glades. But that's a story for another time. It should also be safe to say that thanks to Thea and Roy being around much earlier in Oliver's life, things between him and Tommy would remain good. Especially where Laurel was concerned even if Thea's brother still had some strong feelings for her that he refused to do anything about. Even if it was killing him on the inside.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
